The Wolf and The angel
by kaed1234
Summary: What happens when Tsuna meets two new people before meeting reborn. What if they have secrets of their own?


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn!

AN: This is my first story, and I thank you for reading. Please enjoy and all reviews are great.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Once upon a time there was a girl with a cloak forever red given to her by her grandmother. And this girl was in forest and got her cloak caught by a twig and was unable to get free. So she took off her cloak and suddenly turned into a monster with likeness to a wolf and never again was she a girl for the rest of her days<strong>_

.-'''''-. .' `. : : : : : _/| : : =/_/ : `._/ | .' ( / ,|...-' \_/^\/||_ _/~ `""~`"` \_ _/ -'/ `-._ `\_\_ /jgs /-'` `\ \ \-.\

I stand in a forest all alone. Where am I? I do not care. All around me are trees that beckon me to run free and wild. To unleash the Wolf that begs to be let go. I sigh giving in to the urge. I feel the wind lift the red cloak from around me as I crouch into a running form. I burst forward into the woods. Slowly I feel the Change begin to happen everything feels sharper like a pencil that was dull just got sharpened. My ears grow from the top of my head and my tail grows out. I sniff with my nose. _Prey_ _good _I think as I turn toward it. It is a white tailed deer, male, and healthy. _Good I enjoy a good chase_ I think as my teeth grow. I jump forward to attack the dear. It dodges and begins to run, and I run after it feeling the adrenaline pumping though my system. I jump forward hitting the deer in the back, and the deer stumbles. I go for the killing bite while it is dazed, and … what am I doing. I jump back, and trip over a tree stumble as the Change begins to recede. It has never gotten this far. What will I do if I lose control? What will happen if I let the go Wolf? _Forever._

.-'''''-. .' `. : : : : : _/| : : =/_/ : `._/ | .' ( / ,|...-' \_/^\/||_ _/~ `""~`"` \_ _/ -'/ `-._ `\_\_ /jgs /-'` `\ \ \-.\

I stand in front of the class. I can feel the surprise coming off them. The red cloak usually brings a lot of attention but, not this much. I am not surprised though. I did transfer schools to Japan. I do wear the uniform under the cloak though so I do not see what the problem is. "Students this is Wood, Cider. She is a foreign exchange student from America." He says. He was startled too by the red cloak too but, has know got over it. I bow and say "Yo I hope you will be kind to me.", and head to my seat, which happens to be the only one empty. I turn to the person beside me. He has seemingly gravity deifying brown hair and has caramel eyes. He also smells of weakness, quiet resolve and, kindness. In other words so one trustworthy unless they are under a truth serum. "Yo I'm Wood, Cinder" I say in the traditional Japanese way.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi" the boy says quietly as if he cannot believe that anyone would choose to talk to him.

"Yo I'm Cinder Wood and I sense this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I say smiling while Tsunayoshi looks shocked.

"So do I have to call you Tsunayoshi or do you have a nickname or something" I really do hope I am not butchering these words with my accent.

"People call me Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna" He says looking vaguely shocked. _Good_ I think Tsunayoshi is _sooo_ hard to say.

.-'''''-. .' `. : : : : : _/| : : =/_/ : `._/ | .' ( / ,|...-' \_/^\/||_ _/~ `""~`"` \_ _/ -'/ `-._ `\_\_ /jgs /-'` `\ \ \-.\

It is lunch time and Tsuna and I are eating on the top of the roof. It is peaceful and calm until…"You are in violating uniform rules; herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death." a voice says behind me ,and while Tsuna squeals with surprise I simply say one word " No". A tonfa quickly slashes the space where I once was and I laugh and say "Tonfa's an interesting choice."

I quickly jump forward and kick at the boy which is when I get a good look at him. He has short black hair, with a weird join in the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of, "M," shape. He dodges my kick and rushes at me and tries to hit me with a tonfa but, I kick it and "accentually" put too much power in it breaking it in to pieces. He again tries to rush me with his other but; I simply grab it and rip it from his hands ripping the skin on it making me cry out. But not from pain but from bloodlust while before I had resolved to do this peacefully now the Wolf howled for blood. "You should have not done that." I say and kick him as fast as I can. He goes flying into the fence and is unconsciousness immediately. I struggle to control the Wolf. He fights me to take over but, I manage to overtake him leaving me gasping. I turn to Tsuna and say "I'm sorry to you had to see that Tsuna."

"It's okay." But that does not fool me. I can smell his fear but, it smells different like a sacred-of -what-to-come rather than of a sacred-of-you.

"Do not worry Tsuna" I say taking a stab in the dark "I'm will protect you from bullies." And I feel his relief.

Just then the lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "Let's go Tsuna." I say and think it looks like I was right. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

.-'''''-. .' `. : : : : : _/| : : =/_/ : `._/ | .' ( / ,|...-' \_/^\/||_ _/~ `""~`"` \_ _/ -'/ `-._ `\_\_ /jgs /-'` `\ \ \-.\

It has been two weeks since that day and Tsuna and I have grown into a close friendship. Our morning routine is to have me ride to his house after training with a person named Ryohei who is extreme. When I met _him. _It is tragic andwonderful at the same time. I can smell the scent and immediately know I have found my mate and his name is Yamamoto Takeshi.


End file.
